6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
Sweet 6teen
Sweet 6teen is the 55th episode of the series and the first episode of the third season, which aired on June 14, 2007 in Canada on Teletoon and on July 2, 2009 in the United States on Cartoon Network. Plot Caitlin's sixteenth birthday is coming up and she is planning to throw a Sweet 16 party at the Soft Rock Café to mark the occasion, with her friends invited to join the celebration. At the Khaki Barn, Nikki helps Caitlin find a dress for the party when The Clones get the word about the event. While Caitlin, Kirsten, and Kristen talk about the party, Nikki recalls how she celebrated her 16th birthday - keeping it simple by going to the movies with Jonesy and Jude, where they saw Farting Ninja's Revenge and Jonesy ate her popcorn. The Clones' mindless chatter and excited squeals annoyed Nikki force her to step out of the mall corridor to escape. Caitlin announces to the gang that she wants to use a Bollywood theme for the party and has contacted Chill TV about filming it for their show Sweet 16. As Caitlin later scores a discount on a purchase at Albatross & Finch by the promising Greeter Gods that she'll bring Chill TV to film the store, Tricia overhears her ex-friend talking and decided to take advantage of Caitlin's trusting nature yet again, suddenly decides to buddy up to her again and weasel her way into Caitlin's plans by appealing to her about holding a joint Sweet 16 party, reminding her that they had talked about doing so when they were still friends. Caitlin gets taken in by Tricia's words and they decide to go on a shopping spree, but Caitlin's friends, who have had to help her deal with Tricia in the past, are skeptical of the snobby rich girl's sudden change of heart when they heard about it. Jude, Jonesy, and Wyatt go skating at The Galleria's ice rink when they discover that the ice is not up to par for skating due to the temperature inside the mall, so Jude aims to fix the problem by lowering the mall's main thermostat from 21 degrees Celsius to 16 degrees Celsius. Jude's plan works as the ice returns to normal, but the suspicions of Ron the Rent-a-Cop are raised when he notices the dropping temperature. The gang's suspicions about Tricia are later confirmed when she finds out that Benjamin, a newly-hired Greeter God at Albatross & Finch, has his eyes on Caitlin (who feels likewise towards him). Tricia, who has her own designs on Benjamin, reverts to her usual snobby self and plans to sabotage Caitlin's birthday by stealing her party, her ideas, the Chill TV taping and Benjamin out from under her, which upsets Caitlin, makes her cry and angers the gang when Tricia reveals her evil scheme at the Big Squeeze. Later, as Tricia is being interviewed by a Chill TV camera crew and she attempts to pass off the party ideas she stole from Caitlin as her own, she spots Benjamin walking by and takes him aside to talk to him. Benjamin tells Tricia that he plans to ask Caitlin out for the Sweet 16 party and asks her for advice on how to prepare for the date, but Tricia, seizing the opportunity, lies to Benjamin about Caitlin, telling him that "she isn't really interested in him" before she makes some not-so-subtle hints to Benjamin about taking her to the party instead of Caitlin. Caitlin's friends determine to avenge Tricia's double-crossing and give Caitlin a birthday to remember when Jen appoints herself to supervise party planning while Nikki, who had set up a registry at the Khaki Barn to make sure no one at the Sweet 16 wears the same outfit as someone else, comes up with her own plan for Tricia, and Jonesy volunteers to convince those invited to Tricia's party to change their minds about going. Jen and Nikki head to Burger McFlipster's to get Wyatt to put their birthday gift for Caitlin, a gold formal dress, in safekeeping, until party time, but when he puts the dress away in the back, the boss, Tim, gets the wrong idea about Wyatt and the dress, convincing himself that his employee is a "meat dancer" and without giving him a chance to explain about the dress, he offers to teach the reluctant Wyatt ballroom dancing. Later, Nikki, who took a pay advance in exchange for agreeing to clean the Khaki Barn's elite washroom for three months in order to chip in for Caitlin's dress, is further annoyed by Kristen and Kristen both saying the same things at the same time as they supervise Nikki on cleanup duty. Jonesy's attempt to sabotage Tricia's party does not succeed, but Tricia ends up messing things up on her own with her behavior during party preparations at the Soft Rock Café as she throws prima donna tantrums and berates Benjamin when he tries to get her to calm down, every second of which gets caught on camera by the Chill TV crew. Meanwhile, Jen and Nikki arrive at the Big Squeeze, give her gift to Caitlin her gift, and take her to get ready for a big surprise. Jude sets up the ice rink for the party by returning to the mall thermostat to raise the temperature back to normal, but Ron nearly catches him in the act until Jude talks his way out of trouble by the telling the security guard that he's raising the temperature, not lowering it as Ron originally suspects. Tricia's Sweet 16 party turns out to be a disaster as she and her friends, Mandy and Gwen all show up wearing the same dress (the result of Nikki's handiwork) and she throws more fits on-camera, and when Benjamin laughs about Tricia's diva behavior and she chews him out of it and yells that he and Caitlin deserve each other (while also publicly admitting to stealing Benjamin away from Caitlin during her rant), Benjamin finally had enough and quits the party, telling Tricia to "smile pretty to the camera" on this way out as she then realizes her blunder. At the ice rink, Jude has set up mood lights and a humidifier to create fog from the melting ice when Jen and Nikki bring a blindfolded Caitlin in and remove the blindfold, pleasantly surprising the birthday girl as the gang wishes her a happy birthday. Wyatt offers Caitlin the first dance of the party as Jude turns on the music, and when Caitlin asks where Wyatt learned how to dance, he opts not to discuss it. A moment later, Benjamin unexpectedly shows up and offers to cut in, and Wyatt gladly steps aside and makes Caitlin's birthday as she and Benjamin enjoy a slow dance while the gang watches with pride. Soon after at Stereo Shack, Jonesy and company show Caitlin the completed Sweet 16 episode where Tricia's tantrums and bad behavior are broadcast nationwide on Chill TV, and the gang enjoy seeing Tricia once again get her comeuppance whie Caitlin admits to making a mistake in trusting her ex-friend again and declares that this is the last time she will do so. Quotes *'Nikki:' Okay, why is it that whenever you see Benj, you lose the power of speech? Caitlin: I don't know. He's just...so dreamy. I hope he asks me to dance at my sweet 16 party. Wyatt: Why don't you just ask him to ask you? Caitlin: Duh! If I ask Benj to ask me, then he isn't asking me, I'm asking him. Wyatt: Not if he asks you after you ask him to ask you. Caitlin: But if I ask first that makes me the asker, not the askee, regardless of him asking me after I– Nikki: Okay, I'm asking you both to stop before I hurt one of you. *'Tricia': I know I abandoned you because you got that loser job at the Lemon. Caitlin: Yeah! Tricia: And I framed you for shoplifting. Caitlin: Hey, that's right! Tricia: And I wrote awful things about you in the girl's bathroom. Caitlin: You WHAT?! *'Greeter Goddess:' Uh, excuse me? No showing emotion on the premises. Store policy. *'Jonesy:' I love this job! Great coin, and everyone who wants an invite thinks I'm the one they need to impress! Wyatt: Why would they think that? Jonesy: Because that's what I tell em. *'Jude:' Whoa, dude, stop! This is a work of art in progress! No one stepped on the Mona Lisa before it was dry! Wyatt: I'm not sure anyone ever stepped on the Mona Lisa. *'Tricia:' Hi Benj! I'm buying Caitlin that hat. Nice stuff. You know, what I do. Benj: Yeah, I saw you try it on first, and you're definitely right. It looks better on Caitlin. *'Tricia:' I've decided to go at the party by myself. Caitlin: What?! Why? Tricia: You were right Cait. We have so much bad history together, it just wouldn't work. Oh, and don't cry until I leave. (Tricia walks away.) Jen: She's gone. (Caitlin bursts into tears.) *'Tim:' (catching Wyatt hiding the dress in the meat locker) That's a lovely dress, Wyatt. Wyatt: Oh, my friend's sweet sixteen– Tim: You aren't one of those weirdos that enjoys putting sides of beef in dresses to practice dancing. Wyatt: What? Tim: Are you a meat dancer, Wyatt? Wyatt: A meat dancer? No! Tim: It's okay, Wyatt. I used to be a meat dancer too. It's how I got started. Wyatt: Starte– Tim: Yeah, but now I'm a competitive ballroom dancer. I'm officially out of the freezer! Wyatt: Well, I– Tim: Want me to teach you? I knew you were going to ask. Wyatt: Actually, I was– Tim: Hoping to start now. (pulling him close) Alright. I'm glad you asked, because otherwise I would've had to fire you for dancing with the meat! Wyatt: Fire me? Tim: No fear of that now. Not going to fire my new ballroom prodigy. (Wyatt whimpers.) Tim: Remember, it's about passion. Show me your passion for dance! One two three one two three one two... *'Kristen and Kirsten:' Oh my gosh! Isn't that cool?!? Nikki: Yeah. It's almost like between the two of you, there's only one brain. Kristen and Kirsten: Oh my gosh! She's right! We share a brain! We share a brain! *'Tim:' Maybe we should introduce you to the tango. Wyatt: (sighing) Fine. Tim: (as they dance) There's that passion I was talking about! *'Caitlin:' (dancing with Wyatt) Wow! Where'd you learn to dance like this? Wyatt: Don't ask. *'Caitlin:' Noone deserves a ninth chance. Nikki: You got that right. Jen: That's for sure. Wyatt: Eight strikes, you're out. Trivia *This episode was written by Terry McGurrin, who is also the voice of Jonesy. *Chill TV is a parody of MTV. *The episode's name is a pun on MTV's "My Super Sweet 16", it was the name of a show that most television critics considered the worst show ever made. *The Taj Mahome Video Belly Dancers are seen again, dancing to the Taj Mahome "spirits up" song from Major Unfaithfulness, but this time, they're all black-haired and wearing green. *Much of the dialogue in the "meat dancing" scene makes it sound as though Tim is propositioning Wyatt, including his use of threats in order to gain Wyatt's cooperation. *Inside Huntington's, Caitlin is seen trying on a red dress. This dress would later be seen in Cheapskates when she wore it to impress Jasper. *Inside the swimsuit store, Caitlin tries on a lime-green bikini. She already owns this, as evidenced in Pillow Talk, when she was seen in it over a year ago. **Ironically, this swimsuit was also one in which she had been embarrassed by Tricia. *Caitlin says that eight chances for Tricia are enough. Over the course of the series, X betrayals have been seen, insinuating that Tricia has betrayed her trust offscreen. *#Tricia left Caitlin after Caitlin got a job at the Big Squeeze (Take This Job and Squeeze It) *#Tricia gave her friends an embarrassing video that they broadcast on the mall jumbo screen because they were mad at her (Pillow Talk) *#*This can actually be considered a double betrayal, as Tricia's taking the video in the first place was wrong. *#Tricia took advantage of Caitlin's quitting her job to make her fall back into her old spendthrift ways and regarner debt (Losing Your Lemon) *#Tricia set up a gang of doppelgängers to take the place of Caitlin's friends at the table by the Big Squeeze (Losing Your Lemon) *#Framed Caitlin for shoplifting (A Crime of Fashion) *'Goof': Jude is seen unscrewing the guard for the thermostat's controls, but he never screws it back in. This would be an obvious tipoff (or more likely, confirmation) to Ron that the thermostat had been tampered with. Gallery Jonesy and Wyatt at the Grind Me.jpg|Jonesy and Wyatt at Grind Me. The guys walk.jpg|The guys walk. Video Category:Season 3 Category:Season Premieres Category:Videos